Transformation
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: /-It was not over. Everyone thought it was... but it was just the start. Now it begins. Things are now in motion and it begs the question whether it could be stopped or not. It all started with a letter that an old mentor sent to a certain attorney. Everything will change, he would change. Everything is not what it seems anymore-\


**/-F-A-N-F-I-C: TRANSFORMATION-\**

**PROLOGUE: /-RESTART-\**

**/-Solitary Cell – Evening– 9:00 PM-\**

A solitary cell and a letter. He was writing in simple words and signed it in. It was finally done. Though he knew the purpose of the letter would not be achieved early at all. But he made a smile and his glasses shined. He reached out the letter to the guard.

The guard quivered as he received the letter, the look on the face of the prisoner may look innocent but he also heard the case that revolved around him. He tried not to make it obvious and already walked away.

The letter was just going to be the start of it.

_A single letter would start to change everything._

_It was not over yet at all…_

He took out a book from his solitary cell and it contained a card.

**A bloody ace card.**

He spun it around. He would use this, but it wasn't the right time yet.

He took a sit, sip a cup and relaxed comfortably. He looked around everything.

He wasn't sure if he'd miss this place or not. Though he already knew the answer to that…

Soon everything would be in motion.

**CHAPTER 1: /-START-\**

**/-Unknown Home – Morning – 7:00 AM-\**

His hands quivered at what the letter contained. The content wasn't all that shocking at first when you read it since it was just an ask to go and meet the person who sent it but the shocking part is that from who it was...

_"Mr. Justice? Just a request from your mentor alright? I hope you can come to my prison cell for a visit. I have something to tell you."_

_Your mentor, _

_Kristoph Gavin..._

The name rang through his head, it was his former mentor that held a deep dark secret, and that secret was still hidden up until now. The sentence and the name was heavy enough. and it seemed like he knew a lot of secrets that also involved him... his eyes narrowed on the words _'mentor' _and _'something to tell'_.

_"What does this mean?" _He could feel his eyes twitching ever slowly and imagining the man again. The glasses would shine that would serve like a barrier for whatever he hid. Also, he noticed that he didn't even add the word _'former' _in the word mentor at all. _It was like he was whispering he was still his mentor_.

Questions sprang up in his head. Did he know? Did he know what happened in the last case he was involved in? He remembered that Kristoph did say some news sometimes reach his solitary cell. So it wasn't a far idea.

And the idea was scary enough… that could only Kristoph had known what happened and how he testified and acted like him…

And worse of all... the part he said _'evidence is everything'_ during that time.

His hands were shaking, filled with regret and horror on how he acted. There was actually no need for him to act like that at all during that time. He could have asked Phoenix directly to remove all the doubt he had and testify normally… but somehow revenge could cloud a person's mind and reveals something dark that the person doesn't even know to himself.

After that, he slammed the letter down in his desk in anger. "He must have heard the news in the cell... he must be happy that he still had minor influence at me...!" He muttered while he stared at the letter.

As much as he hated it... that was a fact. Kristoph influenced him too much. There was a part of him that hated it. Saying and acting like Kristoph. But there was always that other side he felt… he felt no regret and thought it was right.

"_What am I even doing?"_

He was still in the mixed state of emotion until his phone rang. He finally snapped back to reality and forgot that today was an important day. This was the first day he'd work with Trucy as an assistant in her magic tricks. Trucy was in need of one and he volunteered...

He was pretty sure he'd regret it later though. Somehow the thought and thinking back about it made it all better. He felt the weight on the situation he was just in go off for a moment. He left the letter and approached the ringing phone… as he answered it well-

"POLLY! Where are you?" Trucy said like she just barged through his house.

Apollo expected this was going to happen though the idea made him smile a bit, "Don't worry, it's still early-"

"That's the point; you promised you'd be early!" Trucy's grumble could be heard in the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry, something came up... but it's not that important." He said while he stared at the letter once again, he was sure Trucy said something but it was all blocked with the thought of the letter... because even with all that anger came curiosity because what did Kristoph want to tell to him..._"Should I go...?" _ His eyes fixated on the letter once again, and for some reason... it felt like he could hear his _'mentor's' _voice saying the words the letter contained. The world moved slowly for some reason... and he could swear he heard...

_"Did you know that Wright is hiding something from you?"_

_"He's hiding... something-"_

_"Yes, he is... and that's why he shouldn't be trusted... you can't trust anymore."_

_"Trust-"_

"APOLLO ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT TRUCY IS SAYING?" Another voice through the phone screeched that cut off the thoughts or voices he heard. _"What was that..." _he thought to himself but immediately shook his head. And as he broke through the trance, his sense returned... he'd recognize that voice that screeched anywhere- "Athena...?"

"Who else? Honestly I hope you're not dozing off! Trucy is waiting and I'll be going away a bit later!" Athena demanded.

Apollo raised his eyebrows at the thought that he'd doze off, "I do not doze off! I'm not lazy like Mr. Wright!"

"Well, just get to the Wonder Bar as soon as possible! You know how much this means to Trucy!" Athena said to get into Apollo's consciousness that it means a lot to Trucy since he'd be helping her.

"...I know. I promise I'll get there." Apollo said, as he finished the conversation. He made a heavy sigh and hid the letter he received.

The letter asked for him to meet his former mentor today but considering that today was important... he'd prefer to _not go right now..._

"...not go right now...?" Did he just consider the idea of actually going? For some reason the events and the resolution he had by the end of the case that involved Clay &Metis was going away.

He shook his head and started to prepare himself. He had a resolution. He had nothing to fear anymore. He could trust. He had a family now… Although... there was still a part of him curious on what the letter meant... "_Why would Mr. Gavin want to talk with me...?" _The question was still there... though curiosity wasn't always good. Especially if Kristoph was involved in this one.

"Justice... get it together!" He tried to smack some sense, and trying to pull himself up as he changed his clothes.

He actually didn't look like a magician with what he was wearing but he was sure it would be enough. He was just going to be an assistant.

The phone rang once again; he picked it up and received another call...

Finally, it wasn't a loud voice, but it was a demanding voice yet again...

"Apollo! By the way, don't gel your two horns alright? And also style your hair just like when you had the bandages! You were really dark and mysterious!"

Correction on the voice... it was the sweet, kind, and caring voice of Trucy that at the same time was demanding.

"Dark and... mysterious?" He was sweatdropping now but then again when he did think about it… "I guess the bandages added the dark and mysterious part… I should have used something like shades or something." And the idea actually made him a bit happy, he would actually look cool-

"Though then again, I don't mind a dorky Polly either hmmmm... what do you think Athena?" Trucy said, asking Athena on the other end of the phone.

"Dorky...?" He just facepalmed as the two girls talked at the other end of the phone giggling but the scene was light heartening on the most part.

He could swear he heard something about wearing a hat and a cape and some gloves at the other end. What were they planning to do to him... all he could do was sweatdrop and facepalm himself at the ideas he was hearing from the two girls. It was like he was a doll to be customized.

"Could we just continue this when we arrive at the Wonder Bar? I thought you all wanted to be early-"

"But it is early! We're still at the agency, your still at home-"

"That's what I said earlier! And wait a minute, your still at the agency?" Apollo felt like the earlier call was a trick to get him prepared faster even though Trucy didn't seem to be prepared yet.

"Anyways, be early Polly alright?" And then the second call ended much a bit different than the first one.

And just as Trucy requested, he didn't gel it and it actually felt awkward.

"Why am I doing this again...?'

"..."

He knew the reason why but he was too embarrassed to say that... they were his family now. Somehow the resolution he had was there again. He smiled again. "I suck at this stuff… telling how much their important to me…"

He finally finished preparing himself and took one last look at the mirror. "Justice... your fine!" He was sure some neighbors again heard that but it was a normal routine now and he couldn't help it at all. He hid the letter with determination of being unmoved this time. The whole call made the day back to the way it was and his mind fixed again to what he was planning to do.

Turning the doorknob and stepping out the door... secretly excited for the magic later but that was something he was kinda embarrassed to admit too. "I also suck at admitting how much I'm such a kid and how much I look forward to this…" He sometimes wondered if Athena detected he was happy when he volunteered.

And with that, he walked away… not knowing something had already started…

**/-END OF CHAPTER-\**

**/-START OF EVERYTHING-\**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to say that I'll update this weekly! (Hopefully!) For now thank you for reading this! I also wanted to say that my grammar is not perfect so if there are any mistakes, please forgive me ;O; Also, by the way, leave a review of what you think of the first chapter!


End file.
